


Hero Worship

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dream Sex, Hero Worship, Levi Is In Denial, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Never Going to Happen, Sexual Content, armin is a sweetheart I love armin..., dream - Freeform, eren is kinda needy, mikasa has feelings for Eren, or maybe it could?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has a serious case of hero worship when it comes to Captain Levi. But then again, that's pretty normal, right?<br/>Sure, normal until Eren wakes up in the middle of the night from an oddly vivid dream, only to find he's accidentally woken the very subject of that dream in the process... </p><p>Can he really still convince himself it's only hero worship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... Well. To my usual readers, sorry if I've completely confused you with this one, but maybe you know Attack on Titan anyway? And feel like giving it a read? 
> 
> On an added note, I made the conscious decision to use the spellings and terms used in the English version of the manga as apposed to the subs for the anime.

_“It’s just a little hero worship.”_

She’d already heard that, and the first time, maybe it’d helped.  
But not the next time. 

_“He’s just in awe, people always are when they first meet the Captain.”_

_“It’ll wear off once he spends more time with him, just wait.”_

_“Probably just amazed that someone that fucking short could kick his ass. That or he’s scared.”_

_“Just a little hero worship, it’s normal for new recruits.”_

_“He’s just grateful to the Captain, that’s all.”_

_“It’s hero worship.”_

_“Just hero worship.”_

_“Nothing to be alarmed about.”_

_“Just hero worship.”_

_“Just-”_

Mikasa had heard it enough times, enough versions from enough people. Her friends and her elders, people who really shouldn’t be sticking their oar in. People who should just leave it alone and stop commenting on it. She knew the look she had on her face, she tried not to show how she was feeling most of the time, but this she couldn’t hide. She didn’t need the reminders of that.  
And now it was Armin, her friend who she treasured dearly, she didn’t want him to be the one she finally snapped at, but how could she endure much more of this?  
“Mikasa?” Armin said, gently, as if his words weren’t a goddamn knife in her heart. Worse, a knife being twisted. “I know you don’t like hearing this but… You’ve got to stop giving Captain Levi that look when you see him. Everyone else has noticed… And you can’t expect the Captain to keep ignoring it.”  
“He knows why I do it, if he had a problem, he would’ve said something by now..”  
Armin looked away, nervously, fiddling at one of the belts of his harness with slightly shaky fingers. “Mikasa… I know it’s not because of the beating he gave Eren.” He said, quietly.  
Mikasa looked up at him, sharply. “Yes it is!” She snapped.  
Armin didn’t look up, didn’t dare. He shook his head. “Tell the others whatever you like, but don’t try and lie to me, Mikasa, please? Not to me…”  
Mikasa looked away and huffed, crossly.  
“I know you love Eren.” Armin’s voice was even quieter than before, barely a whisper at all. But, there it was, finally spoken, out loud. Armin might as well have yelled it at the top of his lungs, the effect would’ve been exactly the same.  
She closed her eyes, and said nothing. That gesture was all that was needed, all that was needed to confirm it.  
Armin kept talking, quickly, as if he almost didn’t dare say it at all.  
“And I know that’s why you look at Captain Levi like that, because Eren follows him around like he does, all- all big eyed and earnest like he’s some- some puppy. A-and you see the admiration in Eren’s eyes and how he smiles at- at Levi but- but Mikasa it- it really is just hero worship I promise you! I know you’ve heard it enough times but it is! You knew how much Eren looked up and respected Levi, long before they even met. Don’t you remember? Him watching them come back from outside the wall? The way he’d beam and his eyes would shine because he wanted to be just like Captain Levi? We saw it and- and we thought he’d never get the chance to work with him, because you have to be the best to work with Levi. But- But now he has that chance, Mikasa, and he’s just- he’s just in awe. Like he was when he was that kid standing at the sidelines with us.”  
Armin was gasping, out of breath by the end of it. But, he had one last thing to say. “It- it’s not- not love you’re seeing, Mikasa. So, please, stop looking at the Captain like that. A-and…” A shaky breath. “And, please. Please, tell Eren how you feel? I couldn’t stand… Dying before I got to see you two together finally.”  
Mikasa turned her head and looked at Armin. Surprised he wasn’t crying, he’d sounded like it. She smiled, very slightly, and edged closer, wrapping her arm around him. “You’re not going to die, Armin. I promise.” 

\---

_“It’s just hero worship”_

Eren had told himself that, and maybe, that first time, he’d believed it. 

_“You’re actually in the presence of Captain Levi! Of course you’re excited!”_

_“Just hero worship.”_

_“Okay and maybe you are a little scared of him because damnit it hurt when he beat you…”_

_“Only hero worship.”_

_“Of course you want his approval! He’s your superior, you want to impress him!”_

_“Yes you follow him around but- but you just want to learn everything you can!”_

_“Just hero worship.”_

_“Only a little hero worship.”_

_“Nothing to worry about.”_

_“Just-”_

Eren sat up with a start, ripping himself out of the dream world and back into reality.  
He was shaking, very slightly, sweat on his forehead, making his hair damp, the bed covers sticking to his legs and chest.  
He blinked, trying to remember what about his dream had made him wake with such violence. He looked down at his hands. His palms had little crescents dug into them, his fingernails, though short had clearly been pressed so tight they’d managed to make the indentations.  
He rubbed his hand over his forehead, felt it hot and flushed and he kicked the covers off himself, feeling trapped by them suddenly.  
Immediately he grabbed them back over himself. 

He was hard, painfully so and Eren didn’t know how he hadn’t realised before.  
Now the dream came sweeping back to him in a rush.  
Him and the Captain… Outside, they’d been training? At night? Dreams were weird things so he guessed he shouldn’t question.  
Dream Levi had said that was enough, they should go in now.  
But a panting, clearly exhausted Eren had argued, said it wasn’t enough. And then… He’d made the move? Kissed the superior man, holding his face tightly with both hands so he wouldn’t back away.  
And- and then it’d all moved very quickly, like dreams do. Dreams had little respect for time or sequence. Still outside, (why outside? Wouldn’t they get caught? Surely? Eren would be disciplined at the least if they were caught. What about Levi? Would he be demoted, for taking advantage of a young recruit? But again, dreams cared little for the waking worlds rules), and clothes and belts had hastily been removed or undone and pushed aside. Hands upon each other, the Captain’s hands so light and skilled, Eren could’ve melted. Suddenly turned around, his back to Levi and he’d been shaking and- and he cried out in shock and pain.  
That’s what had woken him.  
Eren’s hand clamped over his mouth as he realised.  
He’d woken up just as he’d felt the Captain… Inside him.  
Eren looked down at himself, sweat dripping from his forehead now. Did he dare? He knew no one else slept down in the basement with him, everyone else was upstairs but… Could he actually get away with getting off?  
Eren closed his eyes, sighed heavily.  
_Now try telling yourself it’s only hero worship…_

Eren laid back down, trying to re-steady his breathing.  
He let his hand slip beneath the covers. 

His eyes snapped open as he heard footsteps in the corridor outside.  
He sat up, hurriedly, gathering the thin sheets around him, hoping to hide his shame should the person outside come in. 

“Eren?”  
Eren jolted at the sound of that voice.  
No.  
No. Surely… Of all the people in this place.  
Couldn’t it be anyone, anyone but him? 

A sharp knock sounded on the door, making Eren jump, feeling skittish as he was.  
“Hey brat, you alright in there?”  
Of course, the worst possible time for the Captain to be outside his door and there he was.

Eren swallowed, thickly, he couldn’t get his voice to work.  
He heard a long, drawn out sigh, and then the Captain continued. “I’m coming in.”  
Eren scrambled to the end of his bed, trying to force his voice to work quickly. “No! Don’t- I- I’m fine-”  
The door was unlocked, and Levi stepped calmly inside, closing the door behind him.  
Eren sat, staring at the older man, caught kneeling at the end of his bed.  
Levi looked over him, eyebrow crooked.  
“I heard a scream from down here. Thought I’d better check on you.” 

A scream?  
Eren blinked.  
The scream from his dream? When he’d cried out when- Oh shit. When the dream version of the man right in front of him…  
He’d actually made that sound, in real life?  
Eren was glad it was dark, he didn’t want to think about how much he must be blushing. 

He looked Levi over, quickly, not daring to linger.  
In his usual clothes, only minus the belts. His hair was very, very slightly messy, enough for Eren to notice.  
Had the Captain been asleep?  
Had Eren woken him?  
Oh… How shamed he felt with all these little pieces coming together. 

He sat back, hurriedly pulling the covers back over his lap, hoping that his crouched position had hidden him well enough from the other man. 

“Well?” Levi prompted.  
Eren looked up. He’d already forgotten the question.  
Levi tutted impatiently. “I don’t have all night to wait for you to speak. I heard a scream, what happened?”  
Eren bowed his head. “I- Um. It was nothing, Sir. Just. Just a dream.”  
To this, Levi rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “So basically I came all the way down here because you had a nightmare?”  
Eren said nothing. It wasn’t true, it hadn’t been a nightmare, but how could he protest and explain otherwise?  
Part of him just wanted Levi to leave, quickly.  
The other part, a part that almost scared him, wanted, badly wanted him to stay.  
Levi tutted again, and turned to open the door.  
“Captain!” Eren said, hurriedly, perhaps louder than he’d intended.  
The older man paused, turned his head. “I’m not here to tuck you back in and read you a bedtime story, if that’s what you’re hoping for.”  
“N-No sir.” Eren stuttered. “I just… I hope. I didn’t wake you, did I?”  
Levi turned around fully. He leant back against the door, arms folded as he looked the young boy over. “Not that it matters, but no. I was already awake.”  
“B- But isn’t it very late, sir?”  
Levi’s eyebrows raised. “Are you concerning yourself with your Captain’s bedtime?”  
Eren shook his head, almost violently. “No sir! I’m sorry, I wasn’t meaning to be… I was just- It’s not healthy, not to get enough sleep. I was merely-”  
He’d backed himself into a corner and he knew there was no way out.  
“I get enough sleep.” Levi replied, calmly. “But perhaps you should be worrying more about your own sleeping pattern. You’ll be up in a few hours, I suggest you make the most of them.”  
Again, Levi turned towards the door. And, again, Eren sought to get him to stay. “Captain!”  
“Yeager.” Levi said, quietly, warningly. “Do not assume you can call on me so casually.”  
“I- I’m sorry sir, but. I- I wanted to ask… I didn’t realise I’d screamed out loud.”  
Levi tutted at him. “Well you did, and now that I’ve discovered it was only a nightmare that caused it I’d like very much to get back to my own room.”  
“It wasn’t a nightmare…” Eren hadn’t meant for the words to fall out of his mouth, but they had anyway.  
He should’ve just let Levi leave when he’d first tried to. He was still half clouded by the dream that refused to leave him, still hard and wanting beneath the sheets he gripped around himself. Having the man that had caused that in his room, late at night, while the rest of the castle slept…  
He should’ve just let Levi leave.  
Levi had turned around again, eyebrow cocked once more. “And just what does that mean?”  
Eren swallowed, thickly. “I- I mean. There can be other reasons… A person cries out. Not- not necessarily just fear.”  
Levi smiled, just very, very slightly. “Are you trying to tell me what your dream was about?”  
Eren realised that yes, yes he was.  
Levi snorted. “I’m not interested.” His hand was on the door handle now, opening the door. And Eren should’ve let him leave. He really should have just let him leave.  
“It was about you!”  
The words had flown from his mouth before he could stop them, he clamped his hand on his mouth, as if that could stuff them back in.  
And, just to make things worse, in a mimic of when Levi had first opened the door, Eren had sat up, kneeling at the end of the bed.  
Only this time he hadn’t been so careful.

The older man had paused once more, his back gone stiff as he’d heard Eren’s words. Slowly, he turned back around. His eyes unusually wide as he looked Eren over. Too late Eren realised what was on show, what the Captain could see and how he would now know. There was nothing he could do about that now.

Levi closed the door again and for the first time, he walked in further, closer to Eren’s bed. Eren scrambled back, pulling the covers over him. And all the while, Levi was coming slowly closer.  
Eren was scared.  
But also… Excited. 

“So you had a dream about me, did you, brat?”  
Eren nodded, no longer trusting his voice.  
“Tell me, did it happen to be one about me kicking you half to death again?”  
Eren shook his head. “N- No sir.” 

Levi looked almost surprised, he’d only been testing the boy.  
But… He’d seen it himself. The boy was hard.  
So it had been that sort of dream? 

Levi sighed, deciding to give the kid a break, this time.  
“Eren.”  
The boy jolted at the sound of his name. Levi guessed he hadn’t actually used it much for a while.  
“There are plenty of pretty young girls in the squad, and many handsome boys. Might I suggest you cast your… Wants and needs in their direction. I’m sure any number of them would be happy to be your companion.”  
He looked up, fixing his eyes with Eren. “Do not become fixed on me. Sorry to burst your ideas, but your dreams will come to nothing.” 

Eren blinked. “B- but sir-”  
“Enough! Go back to sleep, brat.” Levi headed once more to the door. And once more Eren sought to stall him. “Sir!” His voice was nearly a scream again. “Captain, is it- is it because I’m y-your- your charge or- or because you think I’m too young or-”  
He closed his eyes tight, forcing himself to say the final thing. “Or is it because of what I am? Of what I can do?”  
One final time, Levi paused at the door. He did not turn around this time.  
“I don’t have to answer that.” Levi said, firmly. “But. I’ll assure you… One of those things doesn’t matter. And there are other reasons you don’t need to concern yourself with.”  
Finally, the door opened, and Levi stepped out.  
“Now goodnight.” 

The door closed heavily, sound of the lock, and all the while Eren buried his face against his knees, and began to sob. Out of frustration? Embarrassment? Disappointment?  
All those, and so much more. 

\---

Obviously, he would never admit it, not even to himself, but Levi had been, in some small way, flattered.  
Oh he knew, a teenage mind flits and settles on anyone at any given time, easy to find the next person to fantasise about.  
And he also knew how easily the young mistook their admiration for love and lust. He’d noticed Eren following him around more than necessary, hanging off his every word.  
It was just hero worship, mistaken for something else.  
Levi didn’t much care for the hero worship part either, but he knew he couldn’t do anything about other peoples emotions.  
Except… It was right for him to set the boy straight, tell him to give up, not think of Levi in that way.  
It was right, the right thing to do.  
So why did he feel so unsettled about it?  
And why did his mind stray back to the earnest, wide eyed look Eren had given him? Wanting, desperately wanting…

Levi sighed, why had the boy had to go and say something so stupid? 

\---

A week later, and every night, Eren had had the same dreams. Dreams about Levi, of them together. Not always the same setting, and sometimes they didn’t go as far as other times. Sometimes they simply kissed and held each other, laying on crisp white sheets that he assumed would be like what the Captain slept on.  
And, of course, other times they fucked, fast and possibly harder than physically possible. His mind came up with so many possibilities, things he’d never known or thought about before.  
Every night he woke up sweaty and hard. To his knowledge, he never cried out again though. 

He knew there was no point, having these dreams, knew they wouldn’t lead anywhere, but he couldn’t help it. 

\---

Levi had taken to walking around the grounds and the castle at night. He hardly slept anyway, but after the… Incident, he found it harder to get his brain to settle enough to even get the few hours his body was used to. The exercise did him good.  
He made a point to check in on Eren, it was his duty, after all, keeping an eye on the boy.  
At first he’d been disappointed when he heard Eren’s sleeping form utter his name. It meant he hadn’t listened to Levi’s orders, hadn’t cast him out of his mind.  
Slowly, night by night, Levi realised he didn’t want there to come a night where he didn’t hear his name on Eren’s lips.  
By the time he realised that, by the time he realised what that meant, it was too late. He’d done the unthinkable… 

And of all the people, he shouldn’t have told Hange, but, honestly, who else was he going to tell? Who else could he tell?  
A delighted clap and the Squad Leader beamed, hands over her mouth, she bounced excitedly.  
“Alright, alright. Don’t pop a blood vessel or something…” Levi said, dryly.  
“But! Levi! This is too exciting!” She leant close, too close for Levi’s liking and pressed her ear against Levi’s chest.  
Levi pushed her back, roughly. “Cut it out.”  
“And here I was thinking that heart had turned to ice long ago! But there it is! Beating away still. And all thawed out by little Eren Yeager! Oh! I could just… Sing!”  
“Please don’t.” Levi said. He rolled his eyes. “This isn’t something to be excited about. He’s my charge, and he’s a teenager. I need you reminding me how wrong that is, since apparently my common sense is currently impaired.”  
He sipped calmly at his tea.  
Hange snorted at him. “Oh, enough of this, Levi. So what if he’s a teenager? He’s old enough to fight, so surely he’s old enough to fall in love if he wants to.”  
“He’s still my charge.”  
Hange waved a hand. “So? Surely if you’re… Involved with him, it’ll make you better want to protect him.” She shrugged. “I see no problem here.”  
“Of course you don’t…” Levi muttered. 

\---

The courtyard was deserted, and Eren enjoyed the calm of it. The sun was warm, just the slightest breeze.  
He closed his eyes, smiled.  
When he opened them again he was surprised to find he was no longer alone. 

Just against the wall, Captain Levi was leaning, arms folded. He must’ve appeared in seconds. 

Eren swallowed, his eyes looking over the older man.  
They hadn’t been alone like this since… Since that night. 

“It must seem like I’ve been avoiding you.” Levi said.  
Eren shook his head. “N- no sir. I know you must be busy with-”  
“But maybe I have. Maybe I didn’t like how… Our previous encounter made me feel.”  
Eren blinked, confused. He tried a smile. “But- but we have seen each other, sir. At meals and during training and… Things like that.”  
Levi smiled, just slightly. “That much is true.” 

A pause, a silence.  
“Eren.” Levi’s head was tilted down, not looking up at the boy. “What would you think if… I said perhaps I take back what I said, that night?”  
Eren blinked, not understanding, almost not daring to ask. “W- what part?”  
Levi huffed, realising the boy was not about to make this easy for him. “What if I said… You don’t have to look to anyone else. And that you shouldn’t… Give up on your ideas, about me?” 

Eren continued to stare, stricken, unable to process, not knowing just how to react to this. 

\---

Mikasa had need to get to the supply shed, she’d noticed that one of her triggers was slightly stiff and in need of oil.  
She rounded the corner and halted, dead in her tracks. Immediately she turned back, her back against the wall, eyes closed, and hands tight over her mouth.  
She couldn’t undo what she’d seen though. 

Eren and Levi.  
Levi against the wall, Eren’s body flush against him, a knee between the older mans legs, a hand caught in his hair. Levi’s hands caught up and twisting beneath one of the belts of Eren’s harness. Their cheeks had been red, blushing, were they? They had reason, lips pressed together, and Mikasa could’ve sworn… She tried to rid her mind of the image but it was there anyway. As lips had parted she was sure she’d seen the Captain’s tongue in Eren’s mouth.  
_Now try telling me it’s only hero worship…_


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after what Mikasa saw? 
> 
> Levi questions if this is a risk they should really take.   
> Eren questions just where hero worship ends, and where something with much more depth begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief notice:   
> Part 2 is definitely more heated than part 1  
> You have been advised.  
> Proceed accordingly.

It took far too much willpower, but eventually Levi pushed Eren back. “Not here. We shouldn’t be doing this here.”   
Eren didn’t care, he didn’t want to stop this, it was too perfect. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Eren realised how familiar this was. How similar to that first dream. Funny how he’d been more concerned with the consequences of being caught when he’d only dreamed them. Now, now that it was real, he didn’t care. He just didn’t want to stop.  
Eren leant forward, but Levi was not one to yield. Eren moaned, quietly. “J- just a little more, please? Please Captain?”   
Levi turned his head. “I said no. Not here.” He looked around, cautiously. “It isn’t safe for us to do this here.” 

He looked at the rejected look on Eren’s face and tutted.   
“Don’t pout like that, brat. I have an idea, alright?”   
Immediately, Eren brightened. 

\---

Levi led the way back inside.  
For one silly, foolish moment he’d gone to take Eren’s hand. He’d silently scolded himself for such a basic slip up.   
And then Eren, young and clearly even more foolish, picked up on the almost gesture, and mistaking the hesitation for shyness or uncertainly, took the older man’s hand in his.   
Immediately, Levi violently shook him off.   
“Don’t do that.” He hissed.   
He didn’t dare look at Eren, but couldn’t help a sideways glance. The boy’s head was bowed, that scowl and pout was back. It was all Levi could do not to smack him.   
Instead, Levi grabbed Eren’s arm, pinching tight, halting the boy.   
Levi took a quick glance around, checking no one else was currently down this corridor.   
He didn’t dare linger too long, quick to get to the point. He leant in close, whispering low. “You need to understand the risks we’re taking here. We can discuss this later but for now, stop looking so fucking rejected.”   
Levi stepped back, letting Eren go again. “You’ll make me change my mind.” He said, louder, knowing that was at least something they could afford to be overheard.   
Eren smirked at him.   
Goddamnit the kid knew an empty threat when he heard one. 

Eren couldn’t help but gawp when he was led into the room, Levi just behind him, closing and locking the door.   
True, the room wasn’t much different to the other rooms inside the castle, with it’s stone walls and floor. But… Somehow the Captain had made this room seem so much… Nicer than the others that Eren had seen.   
Perhaps it was the neatness of the place, which, really, Eren knew he should’ve expected from Levi. Or perhaps it was the few possessions out on display, on the bedside table, on the desk, books and papers and a few tins of things that Eren was immediately curious about.   
But, maybe it was the fact that somehow, despite every other room Eren had stepped foot in had been cold, this one felt nicely warm. He guessed that had something to do with the half open shutters, which simultaneously let the warm sunshine in, and kept the breeze out. 

And then a new kind of warmth spread through the entirety of Eren’s body. Originating at his arms, where Levi’s hands had gently taken hold, spreading to his collarbone where a soft kiss had been placed.  
Eren sighed, contentedly. 

Levi let his hands trail down, let his arms circle around Eren’s waist. And now he paused, forehead leant against Eren’s back.  
 _Stop this. It’s not too late to stop now._   
But of course it was too late, it’d been too late when he’d led Eren to his room. Too late when he’d found himself pinned against the wall outside. Too late when he’d grabbed the boy’s hand and kissed him just all too hurriedly.   
Too late when he’d admitted what he had…   
Had it been too late even before that? 

Eren had his hands on the arms circling his waist, he pulled them tighter, bringing Levi closer, pressed behind him. His eyes were closed, waiting. He was hesitant, unsure, he guessed he would just have to wait for Levi. But why had the pause been so long already? What was Levi waiting for?   
He turned his head, about to ask, when Levi suddenly let him go.   
Eren gasped, not realising how much the sudden lack of contact was going to effect him. He felt impossibly cold all at once.   
He blinked, looked around, wide eyed, wondering what had just happened.   
He saw Levi going over to his desk, pulling out the chair, sitting down. A hand to his forehead, pushing back his hair slightly, Levi glanced up at Eren, then gestured towards the bed. “Sit down, Eren.” He said, quietly.   
Confused, Eren did as he was asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, faced towards the older man. 

“Eren.” Levi started, his voice level. “I can’t allow this to continue, until a say a few things.”   
Eren nodded, leaning forward, hands on his knees, attentive.   
Levi sighed, looking up now, but still away from Eren.   
“I’m going to ask you to understand, how very serious it will be, if people find out about... This.”  
Again, Eren nodded, more vigorously. “I- I know. You could get in trouble, right? Do you think you’d get demoted? Or- T-they wouldn’t kick you out, would they? Not for this, right? Y-you‘re too important!”   
To this, Levi shrugged. “Were it any other young recruit, perhaps I’d be concerned about that. But, I honestly don’t think anyone would much care. What soldiers get up to behind closed doors isn’t of any concern to the higher ups. So long as it doesn’t impair our ability to fight titans, it doesn’t matter.”   
Eren tilted his head, taking this in, slowly.   
“Eren.” Levi sat forward, finally looking at the boy. “It’s different because it’s you. If it is discovered that I- that you and I-” Levi suddenly stood, making Eren jolt in surprise. Levi was across the room, as close to agitated as Eren had ever seen him.   
“Eren. They could say that I’m hindered in my judgement when it comes to you. That I have allowed my personal feelings and wants to overrule my duty. They could say that my claim that I could deal with you should you go out of control no longer stands, that I would hesitate to put the safety and survival of our people before your life. And, Eren, do not doubt that if the council believes that, they will not only take you out from my care, from the Survey Corps, but they will also view it that there is no one strong enough to contain you should you go out of control and Eren, you will be handed over to the Military Police and I know I don’t have to spell out what that would mean for you.”   
Eren blinked. None of this had occurred to him, though, in reality he knew it should have.   
Of course, if they thought Levi, The Captain Levi, humanities strongest soldier, would not have the… Emotional strength to do what was necessary… Eren would be back to being seen as the uncontrollable beast they were trying to prove he wasn’t. 

Slowly, Eren stood up, walking towards Levi, who was watching him, breath held.   
Levi half wanted Eren to carry on past him, to head to the door and leave, let this whole thing drop. But, of course, the other half wanted Eren to come directly into his arms, and stay there. And there they could both simply pray that this could work without either of them losing themselves.   
Or could it even be their lives? 

Instead, Eren paused, just a little in front of Levi. He’d kept his eyes downcast as he’d come closer, and now he slowly crouched, getting down to his knees. Levi watched him, not understanding. What was this gesture? What was Eren trying to say, to prove?   
And then Eren bowed his head, his hand raising to the back of his hair, pushing it back. Exposing his neck.  
Exposing his nape.   
Levi sucked in a breath. Now he understood.   
“Captain.” Eren said, quietly, almost reverently. “Levi. I can’t promise that my titan will expose it’s weak spot so willingly to you, but I do it in it’s place. If I am out of control, and there is no hope. I want you to remember this moment, how I laid myself so very vulnerable at your feet and know that if I must die, I choose to die at your hands.” Eren looked up then, and saw the look on Levi’s face. Lips parted, eyes very slightly wide.   
His expression one of shock, of admiration. 

Eren continued. “I am well aware, I am our last best hope. And you the strongest soldier. We cannot afford to forget those things when it is important, for the good of mankind.” He shuffled forward slightly, sat up a little, his arms boldly wrapping around Levi’s waist. Even more boldly he leant his head against Levi’s stomach.   
“But…” Eren’s voice barely a whisper, Levi still looking down at him, more surprised then ever by this sudden, emotion-charged contact. It felt too sweet, too soft and any sort of vague resolve Levi had gathered to stop this melted away beneath this contact.   
“When it’s just us… It can just be. We can just be what we want, can’t we?” Eren looked up again as he finished. Their gazes met. And for a second Levi still looked so torn and unsure, the small frown on his face. And Eren looked so earnest, so honest and pure in what he wanted. 

In a swift movement, Eren was guided back onto his feet, pressed close once more. A smallest, breathy pause before lips met and now, now, now all was truly lost.  
Levi realised he did not care. 

Eren’s hands wandered in a skittish, almost hyperactive manner. Now in Levi’s hair, now on his waist, now between them, pressed against his chest, now running along his arm, now taking up Levi’s hand, now on his thigh, pausing, pausing so unsure and then pressed against Levi’s back again. Never, never once seeking out a way to go further, to get under clothes and touch closer.  
Levi allowed the erratic wanderings for a short time, all the while his own hands staying in one spot, one in Eren’s hair, the other on the small of his back.   
One thing could be said, however. The boy knew how to kiss, not too messy but still deep enough that Levi could feel it resonate within him.   
He would have to teach Eren how to control that tongue, however. Much like his hands, it was too fast, and he continued to try and go too deep, as if he had no understanding of gag reflex. 

Levi decided that the hands needed addressing first, however.   
He caught up one of Eren’s hands, one that had been close to wandering to Levi’s ass.  
Eren jolted at being stopped. “O-oh I’m sorry, w- was that too fast?”   
Levi clucked his tongue. “If you mean are your hands moving too fast for my liking, then yes.”   
Eren frowned, not understanding. Levi kissed him briefly, and then placed Eren’s hand quite squarely on his ass.   
Eren’s frown melted away, turning to a look of surprise.  
Levi smirked at him. “Now, keep that damn hand still for longer than five seconds, got it?” Eren nodded, and lent back in to kiss him again.   
Now for the next lesson.   
Levi chose actions rather than words for this. When Eren’s tongue started seeking to move deeper, Levi pressed his own against him. The response was immediate, Eren backing off, then coming back, only to meet where Levi had halted him before.   
Levi was pleased with Eren’s ability to learn quickly. He let his hand glide down to the back of Eren’s neck, bracing him gently, as he leant into Eren, guiding the boy to tip his head back, which Eren did, easily, willingly.   
Levi found he didn’t even mind that he’d had to stretch up to accomplish this. The successful small act of dominance made Levi smile. It was not something his past lovers had always let him get away with. Thinking his height made him an ideal submissive, the male sexual partners of his past had not always taken kindly to Levi wanting his turn at dominance. Some had even, in their pride, attempted violence to get Levi to back down.   
Naturally, that never ended well for them and Levi would have to conclude it a wasted night. Violence and sex were not things he cared to mix.   
Thankfully, clearly that was not going to be an argument he and Eren would have. 

Levi’s hand moved smoothly across Eren’s waist, slipping between them, and then, gently pressing against Eren’s crotch.   
As expected, Eren jolted at the touch, pulling back from the kiss, he looked away from Levi, embarrassed.   
Levi did not move his hand in any way, neither pressing closer, or moving away. He kept his eyes, carefully on Eren’s face, waiting. Finally, Eren looked back at him, eyes wide.   
Levi stroked a finger down Eren’s jaw line, leading him into a soft, careful kiss.   
“Tell me if you want to stop.” Levi told him.   
Eren said nothing in reply, lips parted, no sound escaping him.   
“That stands, from here on.” Levi continued. “You say stop, we stop. Understand?”   
Eren nodded, slowly.   
“C- captain. I- I mean. I mean, Levi?”   
“Yes?”  
“I… I don’t want to stop.” 

A brief parting as Levi led them to the bed, guiding Eren to sit, just as he had been a few short minutes ago.   
Levi remained standing, eyes kept fixed with Eren’s.   
Were his hands hesitant as they went to start unfastening his belts? Yes, of course. But Levi did it anyway, allowing them to fall away where they could, pushing them back where it was needed. His breath hitched very slightly as he saw Eren copying him, his fingers working faster, fumbling a little, but clearly sure of what he was doing.   
Pre-empting Levi’s possible next move, Eren looked away, shy once more, then pulled at his shirt, removing it, and letting it fall to the floor.   
Levi blinked, surprised. Where was this sudden confidence coming from?  
Eren was looking up at him again, eyes wide, waiting. Possibly for Levi to make the next move? Or for approval of what he’d just done?   
Most likely both.   
So Levi provided both.   
Levi leant close now, kissing Eren softly, his hand reached out, placed on Eren’s chest, gently pushing him down. Levi followed, climbing on top of Eren, still kissing him, one hand on Eren’s cheek, the other softly, carefully exploring his chest and stomach.   
Levi briefly parted their kiss to say, breathily, “Undress me.”   
The kiss continued, allowing Eren no time to protest. 

His hands were shaking, slightly unsure, but still he reached up, unbuttoning Levi’s shirt, slowly. Eren realised that at some point, Levi had removed the cravat usually around his neck, and he was glad, not certain he would’ve been able to navigate removing that under this circumstance.   
Levi shrugged his shirt off, and somehow resisted the urge to pause and fold it neatly.   
Instead, he lowered himself gently, so he was laying on top of Eren.  
Both sucked in their breath as bare skin made contact.   
Levi lifted his head, eyes on Eren’s face, he stroked his hand back through the younger male’s hair. Heavy-lidded, Eren opened his eyes to meet Levi’s.   
“Doing okay, Eren?” Levi asked.   
Eren nodded, reaching his hands up into Levi’s hair, guiding him back down into another kiss. 

Their lips felt red and full now, vibrating with the feel of each other, just a little wet as tongues continued to explore.   
In a breath when lips were parted, Eren took his chance. “Levi?”   
Levi had switched his attention to kissing Eren’s neck, collarbone and shoulders now. He hummed softly to let Eren know he was listening.   
Eren breathed deep, daring himself to ask. Daring himself to do if he was given the permission. “Levi… Can- Can I touch you?”   
Levi paused his kisses, and looked up.   
Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Levi studied Eren’s face. Looking for hints of uncertainty.   
Satisfied that he could find none, Levi shifted over, rolling off Eren, laying on his side beside him instead.   
Eren shifted onto his side too, watching Levi intently.   
It took Eren a few moments to realise he wasn’t getting further invitation than that. He moved closer, felt Levi wrap an arm around his waist again, bringing them closer.   
Eren’s hand hesitated. Reaching down between them, he stopped short of the older mans crotch, hovering.   
Levi thought it would be a good form of teasing foreplay, if it weren’t for the fact that he suspected the hesitation came more from uncertainty than playful teasing.   
Levi sighed, a little heavily, grabbing Eren’s hand in his own.   
“Eren.” He said, quietly.   
“Uh… Uh huh?”   
“Not to go about killing the mood but… Could you answer my next question honestly?”   
Eren winced, ducking his head. He could feel Levi’s gaze on him, level and calm, everything Eren currently was not.   
“Eren.” Levi repeated, a little more insistently. “This won’t change anything, but tell me. This won’t be you’re first sexual encounter, will it?”   
Eren blushed deeply then, trying to hide his face further, wanting to curl in on himself, to hide away until Levi stopped looking at him like that. With eyes trying to see deep inside him and perhaps, perhaps just a little bit hesitant himself. Seeing Eren’s youth once again.   
Eren did not want to be looked at like that. Not now they had kissed so deeply and started to see and explore each other, not when they were so close already. Not when there was still so much of each other to see and touch and taste.  
“Hey.” Levi shoved Eren’s shoulder, a little forcefully. “Eren. Answer me, would you?”   
Eren huffed, loudly. Then he uncurled himself a little, briefly looking up, meeting Levi’s gaze, looking away again.   
“I’m not a virgin…” Eren mumbled. Then he swallowed, looking back at Levi once more, he continued a little bit louder. “I- I mean. I guess. Stuff… Happens when you throw a whole mess of teenagers in close quarters and remind them that death is a fucking every day reality, right?”   
Eren saw something like a smile on Levi‘s lips. “Yes. I suppose it does.” He agreed. 

Levi had let his mind wander, briefly, back to his own initiation into this world. Some of that faraway essence had clearly made itself obvious on his face, or possibly in his eyes, as when he focused back on Eren, he saw the boy looking at him, wide eyed, questions just barely hanging on the tip of his tongue.   
“W- was it the same for you?” And the question tripped out as clumsily as might be expected of a teenager.   
Levi smirked, chuckled very slightly. He shifted over slightly, propping himself up on his elbow, resting his head against his hand, the new angle allowing him to look down on Eren, fondly. “I’ll say that my own virginity was not still intact before I began my training.”   
Eren’s eyes went, if possible, even larger than before.   
Levi had to hold back another chuckle, contenting himself with an eye roll and click of the tongue. “I should also point out, I was a few years older than you at the time. Now, back to-”  
“How old?” Eren interrupted.   
Levi paused, fixing Eren with a glare that almost made the boy want to curl up again. “Never you mind that.” He said, just a little harshly. “Brat..” He added, under his breath.   
Eren grinned, ducking his head once more to try and hide it.   
Levi decided to ignore him and continued. “Now. Back to you. Should I take it you are not as… Experienced with men?”   
The grin disappeared from Eren’s face, replaced with a scowl. “I- I’ve done… Stuff…” He muttered.   
Again, Levi rolled his eyes. “Eren. Are we going to have to go about this the extremely long and boring way just so I know what experience you have?”  
“Why does it matter?” Eren snapped, looking up at Levi suddenly. “What does it matter what I’ve done or haven’t done in the past? Surely all that should matter is what we’re doing now!” 

In a second, Eren found himself flat on his back again, his arms pinned down beneath two strong hands, the weight of Levi sitting on his hips holding him further.   
He’d closed his eyes, but he could feel Levi’s breath, hot against his face. “Because, I’m trying to be fucking considerate.” Levi said, his voice low and quiet. It didn’t need to be louder, he had Eren’s full attention anyway. “I’m trying to assess when you might be hesitating because of nerves, of design or because you don’t know what to do.”   
He leant down closer then, his mouth against Eren’s ear. “And… I want to know how careful I have to be when I fuck you.”

Eren let out a shuddered breath, it was loud and more than a little pleasant against Levi’s ear. Levi lifted himself up, looking down at Eren again, waiting.   
“I- I haven’t- I haven’t had sex with a man before…” Eren said, shakily. “I- I think most other things… I’ve tried at least once.”   
Eren sucked in a deep breath, then opened his eyes, locking his gaze with Levi’s. “A- and I am nervous. B- but it has more to do with the fact it- it’s you, Levi. I’m nervous because… Because it’s you.”   
Levi tilted his head, blinked slowly, then bent down to kiss him, deeply. Eren gasped into Levi’s mouth, and Levi enjoyed the soft sound. 

Moving back onto their sides, Levi took Eren’s hand, guiding him towards his crotch.   
“Don’t expect me to do everything for you.” Levi told him.   
“N- no Levi. I won’t.”   
Hand pressed against the slight bulge, finding Levi not yet very hard, Eren quickly became aware of his own crotch. He’d been hard a while now, suddenly hyper aware of it.   
“Levi…”   
“Mmm?”   
“I’d- Can you, um. Touch me too?”   
Instead, Levi placed his hand over Eren’s, and pressed it closer to himself. He sucked in a very slightly shaky breath, and Eren thought, maybe he imagined it, but he thought he felt the other man grow just a little harder beneath him. “Not yet.” Levi said, his voice breathy. It was enough to go straight to Eren’s cock, making him harder than before, but now he knew, he understood.   
He had to get Levi hard, aroused, before he was allowed anything.   
Well. Now he knew the rules, he could play the game. 

Levi was impressed with the speed that Eren’s hands worked after that, taking no time at all to undo the button and zip, to undress Levi further, leaving him in only his underwear.   
And then Eren’s hand hurried to remove that final piece of clothing. Eren unflinchingly took Levi in his hand, Levi almost wanted to back off, vaguely embarrassed that he was still a little soft, but Eren didn’t seem to mind.   
His fingers were a little rough, his technique a little too hasty. Levi supposed that hand jobs between trainees were about getting off, quickly and without being caught. That was all the experience Eren knew, and yet… It wasn’t bad. It would never fully do the job for him but… As a tool to arousal, it’d serve it’s purpose.   
He’d have to remember to teach Eren other ways later.   
Levi reached out, lazily, his hand going to Eren’s hair, stroking through it softly as Eren’s hand worked on his growing erection.   
Slowly, Levi’s breathing became heavier, small panting sounds leaving his lips, his eyes closing slightly. He leaned in close, not quite kissing, but lips barely apart.   
“Is- Does it feel good?” Eren asked.   
In response, Levi’s hand in Eren’s hair grabbed tight, pulling him closer, into a deep, slow kiss. 

Then Levi’s other hand reached down, sought out undressing Eren fully now, taking underwear with his trousers.   
Eren shivered, not with cold, but pure excitement.   
He cried out, Levi’s mouth on his own not even stifling him much as Levi’s fingers touched his hard on just slightly. His hand stopped on Levi. Over stimulated and shocked that he’d produced such a sound at so little touch.   
Levi chuckled, and, fucking hell if that didn’t turn Eren on further.   
“Your fit to fucking burst, huh Eren?”   
Eren closed his eyes, tightly, breathing slow, trying to calm down.   
Levi’s hand brushed against him again, and he cried out once more, louder.   
“Don’t bother lying. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Levi purred, his hand going close this time, but not quite touching.   
Even that made Eren’s breath hitch.   
Levi tutted. “You’re of no use this worked up. You would barely last a few seconds of sex in this state, and what good is that to me, hmm?” Levi’s hand remained painfully close, just short of touching Eren, making him whimper.   
“Levi- Levi- I- I’m sorry, but- please-” Levi’s mouth closed over Eren’s, tongue darting in and back out quicker than Eren could respond to.   
“Stop your apologies.” Levi told him, looking down at Eren with that small smirk again. “But I’m not adverse to the begging.”  
Then, pushing Eren onto his back yet again, Levi kissed Eren swiftly.   
Eren had closed his eyes, overwhelmed and unable to keep them open and keep hold of his control at the same time. He winced and fidgeted slightly, unable to tell what Levi was doing, he was barely able to focus long enough.  
He became aware that the covers had been pushed off. Unsure how he felt about being so exposed, the thought was fleeting, replaced by the warmth of hands on his hips, trailing down to his thighs, guiding his legs apart. Eren had but a moment to try and figure what was happening. Then a sudden cry erupted out of him, making his back arch.   
Soft wetness on the tip of his cock. It couldn’t be that Levi had-   
Eren opened his eyes, lifted himself up on his elbows enough to look down and see.   
He felt his breath catch in his throat.   
Levi was between his legs, crouched down, face close to Eren’s cock. That smirk again, and the very tip of his tongue was stuck out, so very close to touching Eren.   
Then, as Eren watched, with eyes wide, Levi bent closer, and allowed his tongue to slick over the tip again.   
Eren fell back, eyes closing again, his neck arched and he moaned, deeply.   
He felt lips close over him, mouth taking him in, all going so slowly, so, so skilled. Painfully pleasurable.   
Eren wanted to open his eyes again, wanted to see his Captain, wanting to see his mouth working so very, very well on him. Instead, Eren could only sigh and moan and writhe, an arm flung over his eyes. Levi’s tongue trailed up again, though his mouth never fully left Eren. He took more in next time, going down further, and Eren couldn’t help himself, his hand reaching down, grabbing at Levi’s hair, trying to hold him there, his hip inadvertently bucking as he did.   
His hand was grabbed and pushed away, his hip slapped painfully as Levi lifted his head, coming off Eren entirely. Eren opened his eyes in shock, and saw Levi sitting up, glaring at him. “Don’t do that.” He said, darkly.   
Eren blinked. “S- sorry, Levi.”   
Apparently accepting the apology, Levi lowered himself again, and Eren moaned.   
He clenched his hand at his side to stop himself grabbing at Levi’s hair again. 

Even with the interruption, or perhaps because of it, Eren had little time to gather his thoughts before he felt his building orgasm spike suddenly. Too late, he opened his mouth to say something, to tell Levi, perhaps, but instead of words, a shuddering cry came out instead. And with that cry, he found his release all at once, mind white blank as he came. 

He honestly felt a little like he’d lost a few moments to unconsciousness. And when he came to opening his eyes again, he felt warm and satisfied, eyes fluttering shut as his clenched hand splayed open on his stomach.   
A harsh smack to his thigh made Eren’s eyes fly open again, and he sat up quickly. He saw Levi in time to see him spit on the floor, noticing the thickness and white of the spit. Stomach clenching, he realised that this unusually unsanitary and unclean act being carried out by the older man was all his fault. When Eren had came, he’d done so directly into Levi’s mouth. And oh… Eren felt so shamed and, yes, a little bit afraid. He drew his legs close to himself, arms wrapping around his knees as he watched Levi as he wiped at his mouth, spat again and then slowly, slowly look up at Eren.   
His eyes were narrowed, brows pinched and lips thin and pursed tight.   
He looked positively murderous.   
“L- Levi.” Eren stuttered. “U-uh C-captain? I- I’m sorry- I- I didn’t-”   
“Shut up.” Levi said, coldly. He wiped at his mouth again, grimacing. “Fucking filthy brat… No one ever told you it’s polite to warn someone before you ejaculate into their fucking mouth?”   
Eren blushed deeply, hiding his face behind his knees. “I’m sorry! I didn’t realise! It happened so sudden!”  
Levi grabbed him by the ankles, dragging him down onto his back, making Eren yelp with surprise. Finding the older man looming above him once again, eyes still dark and narrowed.   
Then Levi bent down, and kissed him, roughly, tongue shoved forcefully into Eren’s mouth, and Eren understood just why.   
Eren kissed back, greedily, his tongue happily finding Levi’s.   
Levi growled low, grabbing Eren’s hair, his other hand on Eren’s hip, tightening enough to bruise. Eren felt Levi’s crotch against his own, felt the older man hard against him.

Levi pulled back from the kiss, his teeth nipping at Eren’s lip, tongue darting out to lick where he’d just bitten, then biting again before letting his tongue dip back into the boy’s mouth.   
“Should teach you a fucking lesson for that, brat.” Levi muttered, hotly as he ducked his head, kissing the boys neck, teeth scraping there, then sucking. He’d leave marks, oh he’d leave marks on the boys skin and he’d have to hope the boy would heal before questions could be asked, but right then Levi didn’t fucking care. He was irritated the boy hadn’t warned him, frustrated he’d been forced to spit, on his own floor no less, and hopelessly, hopelessly overwhelmed by how much he still wanted him. Levi had kicked others out of his bed for similar offences, but not Eren, no.  
He couldn’t answer why if he tried. 

Eren mewled and writhed beneath him, apparently enjoying the harsh contact, so Levi sucked at the soft skin of his neck even harder, glancing down at the redness left behind, he licked at it before moving to a fresh patch of skin to kiss and nip and suck. Levi’s mouth on Eren’s ear now, licking, nipping. Eren whimpered.   
“But…” Levi said, letting his tongue run along Eren’s jaw line. “I’m not going to punish you.”   
He pulled back then, hand stroking Eren’s cheek, encouraging the boy to open his eyes.   
Eren looked up at Levi, his green eyes wide and dark with lust.   
“Eren.” Levi said, his voice soft, so different from a few moments ago. “My promise from earlier still stands… You say stop. We stop.”   
Eren nodded. Levi bent down and kissed him deeply, as the hand on Eren’s hip reached further down, between his legs, then beneath him.   
“I promise we can stop when you want.” Levi said, a kiss on Eren’s neck as he allowed his fingers closer, pressing gently at the boys entrance.  
Eren gasped, his arm wrapping tightly around Levi, eyes squeezing shut.   
“I- I don’t want to stop.” Eren said, his voice quiet, but sure. 

Levi worked his fingers slowly, carefully, remembering what Eren had said earlier. He hadn’t had sex with a man before, but it was clear he had some sexual experience, at least.   
Levi found himself wondering, mind wandering as he watched Eren’s face, eyes closed and wincing as Levi’s fingers worked inside him, stretching slowly, slowly.   
Was this some jealousy spiking within the Captain’s heart? Wondering who had shared intimate experiences with Eren before, Levi’s mind skittered over the latest recruits who has been part of Eren’s training group.   
The intelligent blonde boy perhaps? Had he heard muffled versions of Eren’s moans as they tried to keep quiet in their bunks?  
Maybe the scared little shit who tried to hide his fear behind cockiness. Maybe he’d had Eren on his knees before him.   
Or… What about the girl. The quick witted, skilled fighter who looked at Levi like she wanted to murder him, who stuck close to Eren whenever she was able, obvious she would lay down her life for him. 

No. No they’d never experienced each other like that. Poor girl. Now she had another reason to hate Levi’s guts. 

Levi’s finger slipped in deeper and Eren let forth a deep, resonating moan. Levi couldn’t help his smile, as it made his jealousy and wonderings melt away.   
Eren had been right, in his own way.   
It really was only what they were doing now that mattered.   
Levi bent down, lips on Eren’s neck, harsher, more needy contact balancing the careful, slow work of his fingers. 

He got Eren to turn around, hands and knees on the bed, with promises this would be easier.  
Hands on Eren’s hips, steadying, rubbing gently, easing him. Levi had barely pressed his cock against him, barely pushing in, and already Eren had gasped, head bowing. Levi had shushed him softly, one hand on Eren’s back, rubbing soft circles. He pushed in further, and Eren cried out again.   
“I know. I know. It hurts at first…” Levi said, moving further, as far as he would dare for now. He closed his eyes, head falling down as he just let himself feel, enjoy the feeling of being inside someone so tight and hot and- An obscene moan escaped Levi’s lips. He felt Eren shudder beneath him, apparently appreciating that sound also. 

“Eren?”   
“Y- yes Levi?”   
Levi rolled his eyes, just a little, reminding himself, yet again, how Eren was new to this particular experience. “Are you used to me inside you yet?”   
Eren’s breath hitched, and he took awhile gathering a response. “I- I don’t think I’ll ever be getting used to it but- but it feels- Uh. It feels good, if that’s what you’re asking me?”   
A quiet click of the tongue, then Levi said. “That’s good to know, but I was actually asking if you’re ready for me to move?”  
A small choking sound from Eren, then he nodded. “I- I uh. Yes. Yes I think so?” 

Levi started slow, gently pulling out, he eased back in. Enjoying the soft gasp he drew from Eren as he pulled out, and the sharp cry as he moved back in.   
Pull back, Levi paused, still slightly inside Eren, just enough.   
“Want me to go slow going in again?” Levi asked, his voice low, sending a shiver across Eren’s skin. “Or would you like to try something a little faster?”   
Eren swallowed, thinking about this. He was already panting softly. “I- Um. Try, a little faster?”   
Doing as requested, Levi pushed back in a little faster, going a little deeper in the process. He earned a shuddering cry followed by a soft moan.   
“Again?” Levi asked, pulling out again, as slow as before.   
Eren simply nodded that time.   
And like this, they found a rhythm. Levi allowed himself to enjoy it after he was sure they were both happy with the pace, going deeper every time until he found himself completely inside. With this, he paused, leaned over, as close to Eren’s ear as he could get and whispered. “I’ve got my whole cock inside you, Eren. How does it feel?”   
Eren’s breath was shaky, panted and hot. Levi could see the sweat on the boys forehead, saw it prickling on his neck, dampening his hair a little.   
“Oh- Oh Levi- It- It feels good…”  
Levi chuckled quietly, then bucked his hips, making Eren yelp in surprise. “That’s all you have to say?” Levi demanded. “That it’s good?” He pulled out again, pushing in faster, harder than before, eliciting a scream of pleasure from Eren, a deep moan escaping his own lips. “You have my cock deep inside you, and all you can tell me is it’s good?”   
Levi pulled out again, completely this time. “Ungrateful brat.” He tutted.   
Immediately Eren rolled over, gasping, looking for Levi. “Levi! Levi! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that! I just- I don’t know how to- I didn’t know how to describe it!”   
Eren gasped again as Levi pounced on top of him, one hand on Eren’s thigh, pushing his legs apart, drawing one of them up, to hook around Levi’s waist. The other hand seeking out Eren’s ass.   
He was grinning at Eren. And then, Eren moaned loudly as Levi moved into him again, sudden, this new angle giving him new versions of pleasure. 

Levi’s mouth was on Eren’s neck, like before, kissing, licking, biting, sucking. Loosing himself completely, wanton moans escaping him as he moved against the younger man. Feeling Eren’s cock, hard again, pressed against his stomach. He felt Eren’s hand caught in his hair, holding him, and this time Levi did nothing to stop this. 

Eren at least tried to give some warning this time. Gasping Levi’s name over and over.  
Followed quickly with warm wetness on Levi’s stomach, spreading between them.   
Levi buried his face closer against Eren’s shoulder, hiding his face as he felt his orgasm beginning to overwhelm him. His breath had left him, he could only gasp and pant, none of the moans he so dearly wanted to vocalise would make it out.   
He felt Eren’s hands in his hair, on his face, trying to coax him to look up.   
_No. No. You can’t look at my face when I’m like this._   
His teeth bit at skin he’d probably already bruised, but all Eren did was stroke his hair, the other hand on the small on Levi’s back, all too much sensation as Levi pushed in deep, letting his orgasm go, coming inside. 

Levi pulled out, slowly, making them both wince, and rolled over onto his back.   
Both of them stared up at the ceiling, panting to try and get their breaths back. 

It was Eren who turned his head first, looking over at Levi, seeing the older man’s eyes were closed.   
“Levi?” He whispered.  
“Mmm?”  
“Oh. I wondered if you’d fallen asleep.”   
Levi sighed, contentedly. “Not yet.” He turned his head now too, and took in the hot, scruffy mess that was the boy beside him. Hair dishevelled and eyes too wide, skin flush and damp. Levi suspected he didn’t look so different either.   
He reached out an arm, beckoning Eren to him.   
Eren blinked. “I- Didn’t take you for much of a cuddler, Captain. I- I mean. Levi.”   
Levi rolled his eyes. “Shut up, brat. And get over here.”   
Eren didn’t hesitate, curling up beside Levi, almost purring as he felt Levi’s arm wrap around him. 

Eren’s eyes had drifted closed as he let his head rest on Levi’s chest.   
There were a few seconds, maybe minutes of this soft, warm silence. 

“Don’t fall asleep, we’re taking a shower in a minute.”   
Eren lifted his head, frowning down at Levi, who eyes were also closed.   
“Together, sir?”   
That earned him a smack on the ass.  
Eren didn’t even mind. 

 

There was no doubt anymore, as if Eren had ever been able to fool himself, this was no hero worship.   
But, could it possibly be… 

Eren placed his hand on Levi’s chest, resting it over his heart. He kept his eyes closed, so he missed Levi opening one eye, curious as to what Eren was doing, before lazily letting it close again. 

Eren kept the word at the end of the sentence silent, even to his own mind, keeping it safe until maybe, just maybe, he could one day say it out loud.


End file.
